


Bruise Violet

by Its_so_predictable



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Band Fic, F/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_so_predictable/pseuds/Its_so_predictable
Summary: Sin is the guitarist of a popular goth band bruise violet. He loves the attention he gets from girls. Besides one in particular.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Bruise Violet

Bruise Violet were a up and coming band in the 80s goth scene. The band had five members lead vocalist Plague, guitarist Martin, keyboardist O' Riki who everyone called just called Rick, drummer switchblade and bassist Sin.

Bruise Violet had been around for almost three years and they had already made a name for themselves. They already had a loyal fan base, released a demo and were close to having a major record deal.

They were know for their stage acts, which usually involved Plague taking roses and pricking himself with them.

Their lyrics where just as infamous, for being extremely disturbing and depressing. They were considered to be the darkest band in the whole scene.

It was normal Friday, Bruise Violet were performing at the local goth club to a packed crowd cheering and screaming their names. While Plague was jumping and around the stage like a mad man.

Sin was further back, leaning next to his amp. His short, dyed Jet black hair was in his eyes damp from all the sweat. It was starting to mess up the eyeliner in his eyes. Causing his eyes to sting. He had several nose rings and one earring that was just a pin he found laying around his and switchblade's apartment one day. One piercing was in his lip. He wore nothing but all black. A black long tank top, black jeans and boots.

The fans constantly fawned over him in particular. He was the poster boy for goth.

Sin peeled his eyes from his bass and scanned the crowd of headbanging fans, pushing and shoving one another. Out of the chaos his eyes managed to spot blue hair. Familiar blue hair.

He rolls his eyes and groans, it was Rocky. She was barely a goth, barely even apart of any scene. She just stuck around for the music. She was mostly just a casual listener.

But that isn't what annoyed Sin. What annoyed him was she obviously had a massive crush on him. Don't get him wrong, he liked girls. But he doesn't like Rocky. He didn't find her attractive at all.

To him she was average in looks and personality. She wasn't his type. She wasn't rough around the edges just a freak with dyed blue hair.

Plague starts chanting in the microphone, getting the crowd the chant along while Sin had his eyes glued on Rocky. For too long, long enough for her eyes to meet his. She was startled that his eyes were on hers. She was nearly blushing, the man she was smitten with starring a whole in her.

It didn't last long before Sin rolled his eyes and ripped his gazed from her's. Leaving her with a strongfeeling of embarrassment.

Truth was Rocky had been in love with Sin for years. Every since high school when they shared a lot of classes together. But they barely ever interacted. Sin was always pretty popular since he played in tons of bands ever since his youth.

Rocky doesn't know when she fell in love with him. Just that she did.

~~~~

Bruise Violet finished the show after performing for over two hours and doing a encore.

The performance was jaw dropping. Which was exactly why they had the fan base and reputation they had. They were just that damn good.

The boys were all sitting backstage with sweat pouring down their bodies. Sin sat on the edge of the couch they were all on. He was looking down the hall with interest, knowing fans, mostly girls would flock over to them any minute.

He always loved the attention they received from girls. It was one of the reasons he kept doing this. Well that's what he told himself anyways.

In a matter of minutes a group of fans appeared telling them how great the show was and asking when the album would come out. The first batch obviously weren't what Sin was looking for. If gender and age had anything to do with it. He loved all of his fans but they weren't what he was trying to get at the moment.

Finally after the first batch of fans left, some of the fairer sex and his exact type appeared.

With the way they were clinging on him he knew he was definitely about to get some.

All of sudden when a pretty raven haired woman was whispering in his ear they thorn in his side appears in his eye sight.

It was Rocky and that stupid blue hair of hers and her friend chatting, walking side by side towards the back exit. Rocky's brown eyes lock on to his for the second time that night. If Sin was being honest it made him feel something he never felt before. But just ignored those feelings.

He turned back to the girls giving him attention not caring about the dejected look on Rocky's face.

He shouldn't have cared. It didn't concern him. But why did he.

~~~~  
It had been three weeks and weirdly enough Sin hadn't seen Rocky at all. She wasn't constantly clinging to him, she just wasn't around. It was like she disappeared. Not that Sin cared, he was just curious.

After their show finished the boys went backstage and Sin found himself anxiously waiting. He didn't know for what but he was anxiously waiting. Nothing came, no one of importance showed up.

Until Sin saw Rocky's friend Maryland walk to the exit. He didn't know why but he followed her, cornering her in the alley way.

"Sin?! What the hell do you want?!" She asks noticing it was him cornering her.

He felt embarrassed to ask but he asked anyways. "Where is that pain in the ass, Rocky?"

Maryland's face converted to confusion and then slight understanding. "For one, you jackass she is not a pain in the fucking ass. Watch your damn mouth."

Sin rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. "What happened to her. She isn't around to annoy me anymore."

Maryland folded her arms against her chest. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to tell him. "She moved two weeks ago."

Sin didn't want to seem like he was disappointed because he wasn't. But was he? "Why?"

Maryland rolls her eyes and groans. "She had a new job offer." She looks him in the eyes. "Besides no one was there to stop her."

~~~~~~

It was a week later. Sin had no idea what he was doing. But after having talked Maryland into giving him the name of the city and Rocky's new job Sin found himself walking into the record shop Rocky now worked in.

He immediately spotted the blue haired woman at the cash register. He trudged over to her not really wanting to do this but knowing he had to.

"Why the fuck are you working here dumbass?"

Rocky looks up completely startled only to be more startled by the presence of the smoking hot Sin. But her feelings over him didn't take away the fact that he insulted her. "Fuck you. I don't have to answer to you, you bastard."

Sin rolls his eyes knowing he was being a complete moron. "Look can we please talk?"

Rocky was silent for sometime thinking it over. Knowing it probably wouldn't hurt. "Okay sure."

The shop was empty besides her and him so they head out to the side of the building.

"Sin what is this all about?"

Sin was in front of her. He had felt things about her he hadn't before and he wanted to tell her. He was going to tell her. "Look. After you left I ended up realizing something. I realized that I liked you a lot. And that I want you to come back.

Rocky blushed. She looked him straight in the eyes, wondering what she should say, if anything at all. She knew she had to move on. Despite what she might feel about Sin, she knew it would never work out. "Sin I don't know if I want to come back"


End file.
